


Judas

by siriuslysnuffles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Lord Potter, M/M, Mild slash, taking over hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysnuffles/pseuds/siriuslysnuffles
Summary: What happens when the boy who is supposed to save the world decides he would rather see it burn?





	Judas

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if I'll continue the "Darker Take" series anytime soon, so here is this to tide you over! This is a bit different from my normal writing style, I hope you all like it!

It started with a scream. 

Some Hufflepuff first year, cowering in the corner, clutching their chest, like a breathy damsel in distress from an outdated horror flick. 

Their eyes brightened, briefly, when they saw him. The savior, come once again, like Moses, parting the death eaters like the Red Sea. 

The light left a moment later, shattering like broken glass, as with a flick of the wrist, Moses became Judas. 

What a story, what a horrifically beautiful tale, an orphan, raised by his loving family. Raised to become a weapon, a machine fueled by the desire of vengeance and justice. Selflessly driving himself to the brink of destruction for the greater good.

Oh, but the beauty would crescendo in the final verse, as this orphan, this skinny boy of only seventeen, would triumph, and banish the dark, once again bringing the magical world soaring into the light.

How wrong they were though, how wrong.

There was nothing beautiful in him, not anymore. Not since, at four, the sting of a fractured rib reminded him for the final time to never ask questions. 

Instead of banishing the dark, he embraced it. 

The death eaters didn't fall away in fear, they bowed in reverence. 

Voldemort was supposed to gasp in fear, eyes widening in awe at the sight of the avenging angel who would soon facilitate his downfall.

Instead, he grinned, arms open wide, eyes gazing in awe and love at the emerald green pendant clasped around their savior. His Horcrux. 

Never breaking stride, Harry stepped into the arms of Voldemort, the pull of the Horcruxes, both the one in his scar, and the one secured around his neck, compelling him to physically connect with the man before him.

As he did so, the gasps of the so-called light side echoed around him.

Cries of betrayal reached his ears, but he no longer cared, in fact, he wasn't sure if he ever had.

As he turned, he couldn't hide the pleased grin that stretched across his lips.

He rolled his head, popping the joints in his neck as though just awakening from a long nap.

Magic, drawn directly from his core, potent and unpredictable, radiated from his fingertips. With barely a twitch of his shoulders, a motion akin to shrugging off a heavy woolen blanket, he pushed the magic outwards, where it radiated out across the room.

Within seconds, all of his opposers kneeled, bound, gagged, with tears running down their faces.

In the sudden silence, they could hear him. Laughing.

What a relief, he thought, to stop being the savior, and to start being the betrayer.


End file.
